


Paralyzed

by Wildflower7



Category: B.A.P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildflower7/pseuds/Wildflower7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelo gets sleep paralysis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paralyzed

He couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe. And the intruder was only footsteps away from him. It loomed over him and cast a shadow. Something was pressing on his chest pushing all of the air out of him. He couldn’t move and he couldn’t speak. If he could at least speak maybe he could alert the other members of the intruders presence. His hyungs were right underneath him completely unaware that he was about to be attacked. He began to strain his throat to cry out.  
He screamed. He wailed at the top of his lungs as loud as he could. The light flickered on and movement could be heard from surrounding areas. The frightning figure disapeared. Suddenly, he felt air rush into his lungs and he gasped for breath.  
“Junhong? What happened?” as voice frantically asked, “Are you okay?”  
“What’s going on?” another voice asked.  
Junhong tried to respond but found out his voice still unable to produce sound. He glanced over and found both Youngjae crawling from his bed to his own.  
“Junhong?” Yongguk climbed the latter, “What is it?”  
“I think he’s paralyzed.” Youngjae concluded.  
Youngjae reached his bed and climbed in. He laid down beside Junhong and held his hand.  
“It’s okay,” Yongguk comforted, “It’ll pass, just hold on.”  
Slowly, Junhong felt his body become his own again. He breathed a sigh of relief and squeezed Youngjae’s hand back. Then the tears came.  
“Sshh, don’t cry.” Yongjae soothed, “You’re okay. Shh.”  
“I was scared.” Junhong sputtered.  
“I know, but you’re safe now.” Yongguk put a hand on his shoulder.  
“I thought there was,” Junhong cried, “I thought-”  
“Don’t work yourself up, you’re going to make yourself sick.” Yongukk cautioned.  
Youngjae hugged him and kissed his forehead,  
“Get Jongup over here and we’ll take care of him.” Youngjae told Yongguk, “We all need to rest.”  
Yongguk left and after hearing some shifting and stern words, a very sleepy Jongup appeared.  
“Hey,” He mummbled before laying down on the other side of Junhong.  
Youngjae shifted Junhong so that Junhong was on his side with his back to him. Jongup laid his arm down and shifted so Junhong’s head rested on it close to Jongup’s chest while Youngjae positioned his body so it was pressed up and cradling Junghong.  
“Are you guys okay?” Yongguk reapeared.  
“We’re fine,” Youngjae answered, “Right?”  
“Yes,” Junhong nodded.  
Jongup grunted.  
“I wasn’t asking you.” Youngjae teased.  
Yongguk turned off the light. Junhong closed his eyes, ready to sleep peacfully between his hyungs.  
———  
“Hyung, what are you doing?” Junhong asked.  
He was drinking a redbull with Jongup to get themselves more awake. They had been practicing for six hours and had three more to go until meal time. Himchan had simply walked by and taken out of his hands.  
“No caffeine.” Himchan explained, “I researched sleep paralysis and it says don’t have caffeine.”  
“Hyung, I need to be able to make it through rehearsal.” Junhong protested, “I have to be focused.”  
“Wow. You’re one to talk about caffeine.” Jongup laughed, “You’ve had three coffees today alone.”  
“At meal time you’re going to take a nap too.” Himchan continued.  
“A nap? I’m not a baby!”


End file.
